24 October
= 2017 = Articles * = 2014 = * Justin Bieber at Ten Goose Boxing Gym in Los Angeles, CA. Meal with the boys.jpg|link= = 2013 = * Justin Bieber in Panama City, PA. Instagram Justin Bieber waking up DJ Tay James = 2012 = * Justin Bieber on Oprah's Next Chapter at RL Restaurant in Chicago, IL. Justin with his fans.jpg Justin Bieber with Scooter 2012.jpg Justin and Oprah.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber at the Allstate Arena. As Long As You Love Me Beauty And A Beat MashUp (Keenan Cahill and Justin Bieber) Keenan Cahill on Justin's segway.jpg Keenan Cahill and Justin Bieber.jpg|link= Instagram Smoothie.jpg|'justinbieber' "Strawberry bannana smoothie made by Jenn" via Instagram Xyba.jpg|'justinbieber' "Xyba ?? Anyone know why they chose those letters. Why not abcd" via Instagram Justin Bieber working passes.jpg|'thatdavidgraham' "These make me the coolest kid in #Chicago #Justin #Bieber #JustinBieber #concert" via Instagram|link= Twitter Oprah ".@justinbieber BELIEVE concert so impressive . Thanks for a SUPER FUN nite Can't wait to talk to you tomorrow!" 12:07 AM (Central Time (US & Canada)) :↳ 3LWTV "@Oprah Sounds like a hoot! What was your favorite part of the show? @justinbieber" 12:08 AM ::↳ Oprah "@3LWTV @justinbieber they wanted me to be "one less lonely girl". "Gianna" girl chosen was soooo happy. Made me happy to see her so happy." 12:13 AM LilTwist "“@Paigestopher: @LilTwist will the new age Marvin and Michael mixtape be out before this year over?” Ask @justinbieber" 4:57 PM = 2011 = And yeahhh.... ilovemyfans beliebers purpleninjas THANKU The Christmas Song aka CHESTNUTS is on ITUNES now! * Justin Bieber at “Santa Claus Is Coming To Town” music video shoot. Instagram Justin Bieber, Chuck Norris and Sean Kingston.jpg|'justinbieber' "Me @mrseankingston and Chuck Norris" via Instagram Justin Bieber at In-N-Out Burger.jpg|'justinbieber' "In and out burger.. They told me not to take pics but I'm a rebel" via Instagram|link= Twitter deanpiper "JUSTIN BIEBER to Switch-On Westfield London & Westfield Stratford City’s Christmas Lights November 7th!" 7:41 AM (Pacific Time (US & Canada)) justinbieber "http://twitvid.com/WORK8 - a message to my fans about #CHESTNUTS being on ITUNES NOW! #muchlove" 2:31 PM justinbieber "http://twitvid.com/4YXLK - and yeahhh.... #ilovemyfans #beliebers #purpleninjas #THANKU" 2:56 PM = 2010 = The Cat In The Hat narrated by Justin Bieber * Justin Bieber and Adam Braun arrive at Variety's 4th Annual Power of Youth event at Paramount Studios in Hollywood, California. POY 2010 Access Hollywood Justin Bieber Justin Bieber at Variety's 4th Annual Power of Youth Event.jpg|link= Twitter kristennleanne "on our way to @justinbieber's concert with @lauranirion, @4kidmama, @studiomama, an Jessica my sister:D" 6:18 PM (Pacific Time (US)) kristennleanne "Wow!! Concert equals best! Got to meet JADEN SMITH:D and see my girl @jasminevillegas(: & @justinbieber did amazing... Like always :D" 10:46 PM jessicajarrell "Jus got off with @justinbieber doing overboard! It was so much fun! :) great crowd ontario! :)" 11:00 PM = 2009 = * Justin Bieber photo shoot for Details. Justin Bieber brushing his teeth.jpg Justin Bieber for Details magazine.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber giving a private concert for KLUC Radio at the Hard Rock Cafe in Las Vegas, Nevada. 98.5 KLUC's Private Session with Justin Bieber (10.24.2009) Justin performs for KYDZ Radio! Justin plays the Hard Rock Cafe in Vegas! Justin Bieber in Las Vegas! Justin Bieber giving a private concert in October 2009.jpg Justin Bieber at the Hard Rock Cafe.jpg Justin Bieber at the Hard Rock Cafe 2009.jpg|link= Twitter chazilla94 "is packing getting ready for CALLII with @justinbieber" 12:49 PM (Pacific Time (US & Canada)) chazilla94 "i dont think justin knows i have twitter so you guys should follow me so hell be suprised when i show him and ill give some shoutoutss? " 1:06 PM Xan6ray "Wit @OfficialMishon on our way to meet up wit @justinbieber" 3:15 PM Xan6ray "Wit my brozz @OfficialMishon and @JustinBieber" 3:52 PM OfficialMishon "Waddup twitz... At the Hard Rock posted wit @OfficialGavin and @JustinBieber... Cool IMMA TELL U 1 TIME!!! (-_-)" 4:12 PM Xan6ray "@justinbieber is on stage!!!! Killin it!!! Me nd @OfficialMishon or backstage chillin.." 4:45 PM OfficialMishon "@JustinBieber Killin it http://yfrog.com/5dbrfj (-_-)" 4:48 PM Xan6ray "Yo @justinbieber juss went bacc on stage for an encore!!! Hahaha hes a beast!!!!" 5:12 PM Xan6ray "Had funn wit tha bro @justinbieber !!!! Now me nd @OfficialMishon are at tha studio" 7:24 PM Category:Bieberpedia calendar